More Than You Can Chew Number Two
by Chloe Gilmore
Summary: Spike and Chloe go to L.A. I have realized that I suck at Summaries and Titling things
1. Welcome to Los Angeles

Disclaimer: NO owning Smallville or Angel or Buffy

A/N: I Know I said I wasn't posting this until I finished Against All Odds but I couldn't help it this is calling to me. By the way this is after the episode 'Fredless' so S3 of Angel

Chapter One: Welcome To Los Angeles

Chloe and Spike pass the 'Welcome to L.A.' sign and an odd feeling settles into the pit of Spike's stomach, he'd never liked L.A. but this is just a pit stop they needed to recharge everything including them. They'd traveled around the world for the past year and he'd loved it more than traveling with anyone else she loved hearing stories about his previous adventures and still fighting occasionally but not as much.

"Thinkin' about how much trouble we can get in eh Pixie," he says noticing the thinking look on Chloe's face.

"Not exactly, I have this feeling nagging at me for the last few miles."

"Me too luv let's have some fun and loosen up we've been in this bloody car for the fast hundred miles." He pulls up in front of a club and they get out to and go in.

Angel knew the minute Spike had gotten to town he was one of the few monsters that had been created because of him that he'd kept up with. He searches for him every night, needing to know why he is here, but he senses that there is a change in the vampire he just couldn't figure out what it is.

Chloe and Spike leave the club they'd come to every night since they'd been here for a week neither of them knew what had kept them here they just didn't feel this over pressing need to leave. They take a back way out and end up in one of the darker alleys. Spike begins to nip at her neck and pins her to the wall. When suddenly he's being yanked away from her and pinned to the opposite wall by some other guy. "You can run now. Hello Spike." He can sense power in the air but he can't put his finger on it. Then a green fireball whizzes passed his head and into the brick wall. "Next time I won't miss. Why is it Spike that we can never go anywhere without being attacked."

"Well Luv being around for a hundred plus years can rack up a few enemies." Grinning at his Pixie, Angel is confused by this exchange he senses the soul and hears the heart beat of the girl so he didn't get why she's not afraid of Spike.

"Now you, who the hell are you?"

"Angel." He answers simply letting Spike down and holds his hand out to shake. Instead she begins to laugh hysterically, and Angel is beginning to think she's insane he turns to Spike, "You know after Dru left you one would think you'd go after a saner brand of chick, but hey old habits."

"She isn't crazy you great poof. We just needed to get out of Sunnydale after our last apocalypse we just got back from China, and I didn't start that apocalypse I'm workin' for the good guys now." By then Chloe had stopped laughing said, "I'm Chloe Sullivan, his lover, and if you ever threaten him or hurt him again I will be sending Buffy an urn." She says making her flames appear to show him she isn't kidding. He smirks liking this girl already.

"Ok lets go back to my place and we'll swap war stories." Angel says leading the way.

Chloe looks at the entrance of what appears to be an old and what looks to be abandoned hotel. She steps into the beautiful Lobby, and Angel calls out to anybody else who's there. "I guess they are all out on assignment. So Spike, please explain the human torch that has you whipped."

Spike growls deep in his throat, and Chloe rolls her eyes and says "Look, I'm tired and don't feel like playing referee to a marathon pissing contest, if you tell us your story we will tell us ours." Chloe annoyed at the vampires.

"Ok," Angel says intrigued by the young girl's moxy and attitude. "After the first tried to get me to kill myself I left, realizing that my relationship with Buffy is unfair to her. Met up with a good half demon with visions named Doyle and he told me who to save. Then we ran into Cordy who set up the business and Doyle died. Then Wes showed up and Gunn joined us, he's the neighborhood monster hunter, and we saved a girl named Fred from an alternate dimension. Now what's your story?"

"Well about a year or so ago I was outside a club when Spike came up to me and we got to talking. About an hour later of conversation he sired me."

"That's why I could feel how you've changed Spike because of her?"

"Huh?"

"What Spike didn't tell you about the link between the sired and siree. Well most of the time Vampires have a link between those they sired I severed most of mine when I got my soul except for Spike and Drusilla, and occasionally I would run into Darla. Please continue."

"Ok, Spike you can explain later." She turns toward him not angry just curious but he thought she was angry. "Basically about a week later I regained my heartbeat and not knowing why we go to Buffy and her brood. We fight the mayor at graduation and I get swallowed by a giant snake formerly known as Mayor Dick. After that me and Spike get out of Sunnydale for a while seeing the world. I'm called the 'Elemental Flower' and now we are here in LA."

Angel sat back in his chair absorbing everything he'd just found out. He couldn't get why Buffy hadn't called him if he needed help, then again with Spike and Chloe she probably had everything covered. "Do you drink blood?"

"I can but I prefer not to I drink Spike's blood mostly. Now Spike can you explain why you never told me about the connection between the sired and their siree?"

"Well it just didn't seem that important at the time I'm so used to it I just assumed you would be too." He looked a little sheepish and she smiles at him and kisses his forehead. Then they hear, "Oh my God, Chloe is that you." She turns to the door way and Cordelia Chase, former Queen C of Sunnydale, she now had a much kinder smile and her eyes were warmer, apparently the years had been good to her old acquaintance.

"Cordelia Chase well I'll be damned." She smiles at the woman and goes over to hug her.

"What are you doing here? Where have you been Willow told me you and your handsome boyfriend left Sunnydale and were in Fiji but that was months ago? The PTB haven't sucked you in have they?" She fired off one question right after the other.

"Well I just got here with Spike obviously. Fiji was nice especially the beach at night we were all alone lovely." She trails off lost in her memories, "I have no clue as to who the PTB are though. What about you?"

Then others walked into the door including another blast from her past Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, he seemed different as well, a mousy brunette and a tall African-American man with a shiny bald head.

"Whoa Cordy who's the tiny blonde hottie?" Spike heard this and shot out of his chair and wraps his arms around her from behind nipping at her neck. Chloe grins at the Vampires possessiveness and the slight frown he sees on the black man's face. "I'm Gunn." He introduces.

"Spike down boy." He lets her go and she introduces herself, "I'm Chloe Sullivan."

"Fred, well Winifred actually, it's nice to meet you."

"How are you Chloe?" Westley smiles warmly.

Cordelia smiles at everyone and feels another headache come on this time with out a vision, and she bites back a groan. Then an idea popped into her head. "Hey guys why don't we get to know each other more at 'Caritas' that way they can meet Lorne and we can get Sea Breezes."

They all nod in the affirmative and file out.


	2. Offspring

Chapter 2: Offspring

Lorne sips his Sea Breeze watching another demon butcher another love ballad, knowing he'd be dead in a few days made him feel a little better knowing he wouldn't have to hear his decrepit voice three times a week, yet he was one of his best customers. He feels anxiety begin to pulse in the club along with great power. He turns toward the exit and sees Angel and his people along with two people he'd never seen in here before. "Angel Cakes what's with Billy Idol and his Tiny Tinkerbelle?" he asks giving them a warm smile.

"I'm Chloe Sullivan and Spike."

"Well Tink what are you going to sing for us?"

Chloe looks over at Cordelia who just smiles encouragingly and nods at her to go on. "Well I don't have the best voice so could I just hum to avoid the entire headache."

"Sure."

"Thanks," she begins to hum 'Row Row Your Boat' that being the first tune that jumped into her brain.

"Well you're already on your path so I can't tell you much except a blast from your past is about to bite you in the buns, and what about you tall, bleached, and Pale."

Spike rolls his eyes and begins to hum 'Anarchy in the U.K.' when he's done Lorne just smiles, "Well your path is with her and you'll make all the right decisions, and remember Elizabeth Taylor always knows best." Spike looked confused for a moment and then Lorne continues; "now why don't we get everyone a drink and hang out."

They nod and they sit around a large table. Chloe and Spike learned quite a lot of information. They had learned that Faith had come out of her coma and willingly turned herself into the police, and Chloe made a mental note to visit. She'd also learned that Cordelia got horribly painful visions, and about the evil lawfirm, go figure, named Wolf Ram and Hart. They realized that it would be a good idea to stay with them a while, since they liked or already knew most of the people in the group already.

----

They arrive back at the hotel rather late and they sit on the round blue sofa thing, clearly tired. Gunn turns to Chloe and asks, "So what can you do?"

"Wouldn't you love to know." She smirks at him and Spike glares at him.

"Seriously can you fight?"

"Yes I can I can also shoot fire balls, and blow up giant snakes from the inside out." His eyes widened and skepticism crossed his face.

"You might as well show them luv they will never believe you otherwise." Spike says from next to her, and she nods and lights up her hands.

"Whoa now that is cool."

"Yes the fact that your body can combust on command is fascinatin'" Fred says excitedly.

"Hello Lover." A voice says from the door way. They all turn to see a semi tall heavily pregnant blonde woman.

"Darla." Both Spike and Angel says, Angel's tone was one of suspicion, while Spike's was one of faint amusement and slight reverence.

They quickly sit her down on the seat that Chloe was previously sitting on. "Angel it's a simple question did you or didn't you?" Cordy asks taking the defensive for Darla along with Chloe who was slightly confused but the blonde woman peaked her curiosity. The look in Angel's eyes gave Cordy her answer and Chloe noticed the almost devastated look in her eyes.

"This is your fault and I can't get rid of _it_." Darla said angrily. The look of pure shock on Angel's face makes Darla's unbeating heart fall in despair knowing he isn't the cause of this. She then jerks up and hits Angel hard; trying to hit back both Chloe and Cordelia stand in his way.

"What is this thing then and how do I get rid of it?"

"I dunno why don't we go back to 'Caritas' and see what Lorne knows." Angel suggests.

Upon entering the demon bar Lorne sences the Mystical energy fom his seat, when he walks back over to Angel for the second time that evening. He is grabbed by his collar by the new comer and she sings, 'Oh Danny Boy'

"Hon you don't need to sing I don't know what's inside of you though." There is a look of complete defeat on Darla's face as she sinks into a chair.

Darla cries out in obvious pain, "Here you can you use my room." Lorne says poining them in the direction of his bedroom. Chloe and Cordelia keep her company, while the boys leave to investigate downstairs.

"God I'm starving," Darla said then turns to look at Chloe, "You're new." She said stating the obvious.

'Yeah I'm with Spike."

"Really now, and how is William I saw him downstairs, please tell me he wasn't cursed like my dear boy Angelus?"

"No he doesn't have a soul."

"Well Spike never really was a typical Vampire it was like he retained part of his soul, when he changed."

Then a feral gleam enters Darla's Eyes and She lunges at Chloe. Chloe is able to fight her off by throwing a fire ball in her general direction as a warning apparently she can by pass Lorne's anti-violent spell.

"What the hell, Bitch." Darla said sitting back on the edge of the bed with a faint smile on her lips. Then the others burst into the room, and Darla bursts out laughing "I like her Spike she's _spunky_ and so much _saner _than Drusilla I mean I've had Syph for four _hundred_ years and even she got on my nerves." Then she escaped.

"Uh guys." Cordy interrupts as a powerful vision hits. They reconvene back at the Hyperion so Cordy can sleep it off. When she comes too she says that Darla will be somewhere kids were. Angel leaves to fight Darla.

The gang sans Cordy was downstairs doing research, when Cordelia does come downstairs saying that the baby in Darla wasn't bad.

Hours later Angel and Darla returned and Angel tells them that the Baby is human.

---------

A/N: If any one knows the actual name to the 'round blue sofa thing' could you please tell me because I have no clue as to what the hell it was.


	3. Quickening and Lullaby

Chapter 3: Quickening and Lullaby

Chloe sits with Darla kind of nervous but still curious. She gets up to get Angel but she stops, "Wait I won't try to feed from you again I promise not unless you offer, just don't leave me alone please." Chloe heard the desperation in her voice and she nods sitting back down. "So how long have you and Spike uh…" she trails off and looks awkward for a moment and Chloe smirks, "A little over two years."

"Weird usually Dru left him every year or so, you know most demons can't love but Spike could, I always thought it was strange but hey what ever floats your boat honey." Darla said laughing for a moment then a look of pain crossed her face before she said, "OW, this is worse than before." She shouts and the rest of the gang comes bursting into the room swords drawn.

"I uh think she's in Labor." Chloe said.

"Ya think." Darla said sarcastically, "It hurts."

"But you like pain," Angel tries to console.

"Not this kind." She glared at him in contempt.

"Look we need to get her to a hospital to see if we can see it." Wesley suggests. They all nod and file the ex-watcher out.

At the hospital they find an empty examining room where they are able to give Darla an ultrasound where they discern that the child is a human boy. Then they notice a large group of vampires fill the Gallery and give an order to not harm the child but everything else with a heartbeat is fair game. Chloe lights up her flames while everyone else draws their weapons. Darla gets up and gets into fighting stance. Then an Idea comes to Chloe's mind she grabs Darla around the neck and holds her fire a centimeter away from her stomach, and that staves them off and she hands Fred a knife before passing Darla over to the mousy brunette., "Don't worry a knife can't hurt it." Fred whispers to Darla, yet the other vamps heard and the battle begins. They are somehow able to escape the hospital and they make plans for a quick stop back at the hotel for the scrolls then get the hell out of dodge. They quickly park in an alley way and lets Angel run in to get them telling them to leave in five minutes whether he is back or not. Darla screams about three minutes later saying her water broke.

Demons surround the car and they all get out, "Chloe pet stay in the car please." Spike says. Darla and Chloe sit in the car watching the battle. Then Darla crawls next to Chloe in the driver's seat. She ran over demons and left the others in the dust.

"Darla what are you doing." Chloe asked but is ignored by the vampire and she simply sits back and waits for the vehicle to stop stunned by the last few days, and suddenly missed traveling the world at her and Spike's leisure.

About forty minutes later they are sitting on a rooftop, "You know I don't get why anyone would ever want to bring a child into this place. I gave Angel two-hundred fifty of the best years of my friggin' unlife and what does he do he knocks me up." Darla said her hand resting on her stomach. "You know your alright for someone with a soul, I was wondering, what you would do if you were me."

"I don't know." Chloe had never thought about it didn't really want to actually.

"Pixie," Spike said from behind her and she turned around in surprise. There is Angel and Spike. She gets up and walked to Spike who had taken her into his arms. She got them away realizing that Angel and Darla probably needed a private moment.

---

They go back to 'Caritas' and Lorne lets her use his room again. As she vacates her seat Chloe noticed the blood in the chair that Darla had sat in, sadness enters when she realizes that someone would probably die tonight. Angel stays with Darla upstairs while the others are downstairs trying to think of a way out of this. Then Chloe notices a man come in and her creep-dar began to go off in her head. He looks around and sings a small tune and he walks up the stairs, as Lorne sings along a look of pure fear crosses his face, "RUN!" he yells as a barrel bangs down the stairs they bust into the room and swiftly escape through a hidden passage in Lorne's room, the bar ending up in complete flames

They are in the alleyway behind the now destroyed bar. They run to get the car except Angel, Darla, and Fred. "Angel this baby is the only good thing we ever did, take care of him." she takes a piece of debris and shoves it into her heart disintegrating her, once the dust settled they hear a piercing scream and a baby is all that is left. They stand there huddled with the baby when they see Holtz standing there with a cross bow, and by some act of what looked like compassion he lets them go. "Where is Darla?" Chloe asks when she opens the door.

"She's gone," Angel said simply not bothering to look up from the tiny bundle.

Back at the Hotel they see the damage that had been done by the military people that had been hired by Wolfram and Hart. Chloe looked around and suddenly felt tired she realized she hadn't slept well in the last three days. Lorne, who'd been with them says, "Since I can't keep my bar with you guys around I think I will stay here." The sun had just come out, and they noticed the baddies begin to surround the place. "Uh we've got company." Spike said grabbing an axe.

"Don't worry they won't come in here while the sun is out." Wesley informs them going to the office to discover the scrolls are gone.

"Good, wake me up for the next battle will ya." Chloe said with a yawn and Spike follows her up the stairs.


	4. Saving the Day

Chapter 4: Saving the day

It was a month later and everything returned to the relative normalcy that was their lives. Connor, the baby, grew like a weed and was one hundred percent human much to everyone's relief. Chloe held Connor getting ready to feed him. When Spike came up behind her, "Hello luv," he whispers in her ear wrapping his arms around her from behind, "and hello to you niblet. Do you ever regret not being able to have kids?" he asks her. The thought had been bugging him for the last few days but was afraid of the answer.

"No Spike I don't. I think bringing a kid into this environment isn't the best idea in the whole world, besides I don't like to change diapers, this little guy is going to have a tough time relating to normal people as it is, plus he will need to keep his whole life a secret no, I don't regret not having kids." She turns her head and kissed his cheek. Once the baby was done she hands him to Lorne. Suddenly they hear a crash come from the office they rush to see Cordy trying to sit up. Chloe rushed over to help her up, and she quickly explains her vision. "Demon attacking a girl…oh God, uh Chloe and Gunn better handle this one we don't want any of the undead persuasion around a flame-thrower. It's in a seedy hotel downtown, Hurry." She shouts after them as they run to the weapons closet.

"So how long have you been the human torch any ways," Gunn asked Chloe walking down the hall of an abandoned hotel.

"Um, about two years." They continue to make small talk until they heard a scream on the fourth floor. Chloe jumps up there using her slight vampiric trait. Gunn shakes his head mumbling 'show off' under his breath.

Chloe turns into the small room. Standing in the middle of it was a demon about seven feet tall his skin scaly, rock like, and black as tar. His whole eye was red not even a pupil just pools of blood, smoke swirls around him and he sneers at Chloe a rumble of something unintelligible escapes his lips. She sees a girl probably around sixteen with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes curled into the fetal position. She turns back to the demon and throws a fireball at its chest. Then Gunn runs in shooting the flame-thrower, "Took you long enough." Chloe teased.

"Well I can't go anywhere without making an entrance." He quips back, shooting his head. The demon surged forward wrapping its bony claw-like fingers around Chloe's throat picking her up off the ground, she gasps for air and tries to claw at its arms. "Hey let her go." Gunn yells increasing the power on his weapon. The creature shouts and throws Chloe into the wall knocking her out. The Demon falls to his knees and then his face, dead. He rushed over to Chloe's still body shaking her, "C'mon girl you've got to wake up because if you don't your fanged man is going to make me his next meal." He tries to joke, shaking her awake.

"Damn that'll hurt tomorrow," she groans out sitting up slightly. She then gets up and slowly walks over to the girl who had been attacked. When Chloe sits next to her she lays a hand on her shoulder, and the girl launched herself into Chloe's lap and cries into her shoulder. "Hey it's ok now it's dead now it can't hurt you again. You wanna tell me your name honey."

The girl sniffled, looked up, and said, "Sarah McDonald." she then passed out. Chloe picks up the girl and Gunn followed her out and to the direction of the car.

-------

When they return to the Hotel she awakens, "Hey you ok." Chloe asked as the girl looked frightened for a moment then when she saw Chloe calmed a little. "Are you hungry?" she asked her showing her a bag from McDonald's. She nods and took the bag and begins to eat hungrily. Spike pulled Chloe away gently and said, "I don't like this girl Chloe she gives me the willies." He glanced at the girl then back to Chloe.

"Spike how can you say that she just got attacked by a demon."

"Look there is somethin' not right about the bint Chloe," He warns and then watched her roll her eyes and smile before kissing him on the lips, and going to sit back with Sarah. Spike looked on as worry filled his gut.

------

Life had been good to the gang, a whole week and nothing really bad had happened now everyone was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Sarah dropped by one afternoon to see Chloe. She had to admit that she'd grown a soft spot for the young girl; she'd never really got to know the people she'd saved before; they'd spent the last couple of days getting her adjusted she lived with Annie now at the shelter and didn't want to talk about her home so Chloe didn't push her on it. "Hey Chlo' where is everyone." She asks coming behind the counter to look stand beside her.

"They are out on a case," which was good because Sarah had become a sort of sore spot between her and Spike.

"Oh and Connor?"

"With Lorne to get a mystical check up, hey you want to go to a movie, my treat."

"Yeah sure."

"Great let me write Spike a note." She turned her back to Sarah and then felt something sharp stick into her neck. She turned around swiftly and saw Sarah throw a needle away. "Why?" Chloe asked her vision getting hazy, and the kind smile on Sarah's face turned into a sadistic sneer, then everything goes into the unnatural darkness of a drug induced sleep.

---

When the others return hours later they find a note saying Chloe went out with Sarah, and uneasiness swims in Spike's gut. "This isn't Chloe's hand writing."

"Maybe Sarah wrote the note Spike." Angel said trying to calm him down.

"No somethin's not right I can feel it." Spike says sniffing the air and he could smell an unidentifiable scent in the air that mixed with his girl's. He follows it around the counter and then sees a glint of light in his vision. And leaned over, he could see an empty syringe on the floor. A slow burning rage began to course through him as he realized someone took his Pixie. "Uh Fred why don't you see what you can find out about what's in the syringe." Cordelia suggests. Fred nods and gently pried the needle away from Spike. She patted him on the shoulder and led him over to the red sofa in the Lobby. About forty minutes later Fred handed the results to Cordy. "Ok apparently the Chemical is some experiment made by Luthorcorps. And Lionel Luthor is a client of Wolfram and Hart, hey isn't that the guy that sent the crazy watchers after Chloe." At Spike's snarl she quickly continues, "ok um Oh God, Angel Sarah was Lindsay's sister." They both look at each other horror filling Spike at the looks on their faces.

Chloe awoke groggy but pain free for the moment. When she tries to move she realized that she is strapped to a table, it was made of steel, and so cold that it felt burning to the touch. She tried to light up her flames but that doesn't work and for a brief moment she felt fear that she may have lost it for good.

"It won't work," the craggy and familiar voice caused anger to replace the blood in her veins for a moment, then the face that belongs to that voice towers over her.

"Lionel Luthor, I should've known that if I died my punishment would be to spend an eternity with you." She spat out.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I can assure you Miss Sullivan that you are very much alive however after our interlude you will wish you weren't."


	5. Visitors

MWAHAHAHAHA Cliffy on last chapter I hate 'em too hey if you want more I have a word for ya Review. Well two actually, Review PLEASE!!! Language gets a little bad for this chapter just a warning. Sorry for the long wait

Also they know about Clark's Powers; Groo never came back (Sorry to all Groo fans I liked him too but for the sake of my story I needed to Omit him)

Chapter 5: Visitors

"You'll have to forgive the restraints they were a-"

"Cut the shit Lionel what do you want?"

"Well Wolfram and Hart wanted to see what made you tick getting to torture you was just an added bonus." He sneers at her, "Now we are going to escort you to another room where you can't use that fascinating power of yours." Two large orderlies come in and grab her by her upper arms hoisting her up into the sitting position. The cuffs that wouldn't let her use her powers remained on. As she was led down the hall she rammed her elbow into an orderlies head knocking him out, she grabbed his gun before he went down. She grabbed Lionel around his chest and puts the gun to his head. "I'm no longer that scared vulnerable tenth grader anymore Mr. Luthor," she whispered in his ear; then shouted to the guards, "Take another step and I'll blow your bosses head off. Now get me out of here."

Lionel moved so fast that Chloe hardly saw him move then she was against the wall her arm twisted behind her back by Lionel. She hissed in pain, and she could almost hear the twisted smirk in his voice, "Now, now Miss Sullivan be a good girl and you might get a treat." She then feels a sharp pain in her neck and then her vision grew dark.

Spike sat on the red sofa that sat in the Lobby, dismal thoughts keeping him company. He heard the phone being hung up and Fred coming around the corner saying, "That was Chloe's cousin Lois her and Clark are looking into the Luthorcorp angle and they'll be coming by to help with the search." She finished.

"Great just what I bloody need that hulkin' guy and Loud Moutgh glaring at me for a few days," Spike grumbled. His dead heart began to break; only this time his Pixie isn't around to fix the soddin' fault lines running through it. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he looked up to see Cordelia, she realized that Spike will probably return to the vicious nature without Chloe. "Don't worry Spike we'll find her, she's a tough cookie." He sees the once Queen Bitch of Sunnydale, turned kind hearted seer and for the first time since Chloe was taken felt hope.

He then heard the door open and Lois and Clark walked in, "Hello." Clark greeted

"Bollucks."

--------------

A few weeks later, Chloe lay strapped to the metal cot that was provided by the people running the lab she was in. the metal door hissed open and Sarah hovered above her a minute later. Pure rage pumped through Chloe's veins as the girl sported a friendly smile. "I am going to kill you." She hoarsely whispered.

"How the walls exude a chemical that cuts off your powers. You know I wasn't even in danger if you guys didn't show up they would've pulled me out of there."

Chloe laughed without humor, "Sarah if you truly believe that you are a hell of a lot more stupid than I thought." Sarah didn't say any more she just pouted slightly and left the room.

She just wanted to be left alone while she was in her 'room', yet God seemed to hate her because an hour later when she was shoved rather roughly back into her room, barely able to walk her knees felt like jell-o, and a woman dirty blonde, hair business suit, with her unfamiliar natural smell mixed with a slightly familiar smell, invaded the room and Chloe's nose. "Who the hell are you," she asked sitting on her 'bed'.

"I'm your ticket outta here kid,"

"Lemme guess I work for you you'll let me out, I'm gonna have to pass, what's your name, you know in case I change my mind."

"Lilah, I work for Wolfram and Hart."

"Look lady no offense but you're boss is the reason I'm in here, so get out."

"Ok but we'll be watching," she walked out with a wink and a smile.

-------------

Chloe knew she had been there at least a month, yet the days seemed to bleed together, and her hope was weakening for a rescue.

She awoke that morning and they proceed to take her to the lab and put her in the chair bind her hands with metal cuffs she couldn't break now even if she tried, they'd had to reinforce them several times. Then they test her abilities from behind safety glass, using her powers drains her quicker now. She missed Spike so much now, that her entire body aches for him. She's irritable and still struggled against the guards putting most of them in the hospital she can't ever escape herself though there were always too many people.

"Concentrate." Lionel's voice said from behind the glass. Her objective today was to take a drop of water from a cup levitate it and then freeze it in mid air. She'd mostly worked on her fire since that what she used the most in her line of work. She does what Lionel said and focused on the tiny water droplet and just when she thought she had it evaporated her head hung down in disappointment. Her hands gripped the armrests tighter as she felt the electricity shooting through the chair and into her. Her body trembled and tears leaked down her cheeks, "Please just stop this and end this kill me please." She hated herself for being so weak but she just couldn't take it any more.

---------

Spike could feel his girl hurting, and it's tearing at his entire being. She'd been gone a month and they are only a little closer to finding her. They'd planned a rescue but Angel's life had turned to crap, what with his son gone, Wesley a pariah again and the Champion had all but become suicidal with Cordy being his only tie to reality. He walked into the library and he saw Lois and Clark kissing gently on the sofa.

"Ahem,' they jump apart quickly and Spike continues, "I've been thinking we should round up everyone and get a move on to save Chloe, since we've got our ducks in a row."

"When?" Angel asked coming up behind them Cordelia in tow.

"Ya know you don't have to go mate I'll under-"

"No I need to do this."

"Ok then let's roll." They gather up supplies as Lois and Clark explain their plan.

--------

Chloe feels slight numbness and a tingling feeling, tremors run through her body slightly. Then a light headed powerful wave of protection nearly overwhelmed her. She glanced up through her lashes to see a frustrated look on Lionel's face as guards ran from the room. A smile curving her lips as she realized, "Spike," she breathed. She could sence him.


	6. Rescue

Chapter 6: Rescue

Chloe watched as guards pour into the room behind the safety glass. Surprise filled her as Lois and Clark came into the room, followed by Spike, Angel, Lorne, and Gunn. Fred and Cordelia come in to where Chloe is. They try to figure out her restraints as Chloe's gaze is rooted to Spike. Her heart raced as she looked at him. Spike grabbed Lionel by the collar and everything goes to slow motion. He punched the tycoon in the nose. He pulled back his arm making his chest turn to Chloe and Lionel brought down the object in his hand to his heart, a wooden stake. "Chloe," she saw him breathe. Then he closed his eyes and disintegrated to dust with a small smile on his face.

Rage, sadness, pain, and vengeance, coursed through Chloe's body. A surge of power overwhelmed her. Her flames light up, and she yanked up her hands breaking the restraints. "Cordy get everyone out, leave Lionel, he's mine." She snarled through clenched teeth.

"Chloe honey-" Cordy tried to comfort, but Chloe cut her off, "NOW!" they scramble out of her prison. As soon as she knew everyone was out of the building. She let go her last sight is the horrified expression on Lionel's face, and smiling at it she passed out and went atomic.

"_Is she ok?" _Chloe heard Fred's voice say.

"_I dunno she's pretty banged up."_ This was Cordy's voice breaking through the fog in Chloe's brain.

"_Tell me about it I haven't seen anything this pale since I had seen Casper." _Lorne said.

"_Hey she's waking up."_ Gunn announced.

Her lids flutter open and she croaked out one word, "Spike."

"Sweetie, you don't remember," Cordy said worry evidently on her face. Then everything slammed back to Chloe from being drugged by Sarah, to Spike dying. Her heart shattered, again, and tears begin to fall and the lump in her throat made it hard to breath.

Cordy then dragged Angel away from the group so they could talk, "Angel I think I'll take Chloe to my place that way she can be as alone as possible, while still have someone there just in case." Angel nodded and they go back over to the group. "Chloe why don't you come back to my apartment."

"I think Chloe's been through enough and she should come home to Smallville, no offense." Clark said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well _no offense_ but it should be her decision." Fred said smiling in false sweetness.

"Cordy's," Chloe interrupted the beginning of the argument. Fred beamed at her while Clark just looked disappointed.

* * *

When they enter her apartment, Cordy called out, "Dennis could you get Chloe into the shower please." She felt a hand on her shoulder leading her to the bathroom. The numbness had set in and she couldn't hear the nearly scalding water run over her. The tears mixed with the water. After her shower she joined Cordy in the living room, in her pajamas. "I just have one question, did I kill Lionel." Chloe said sitting next to Cordy.

"Uh no I'm sorry Clark went back and saved him, he said he wouldn't let you live with killing a man on your conscience."

Betrayal broke through the numbness, and she began to ramble. "How could- wha- but Lionel killed-" she stopped the rambling and dissolved into sobs. Cordy watched as the broken girl in front of her completely lose her whole world. Chloe began to gasp for breath, as breathing became more difficult. "Oh god, he was my whole life, I can't b-breath Cordy, he was it for me." She gathered Chloe into a tight comforting hug and rocked her while she cried it out.

"Shh It'll be ok sweetie." About an hour later Chloe could muster no more tears. And her heart was just this bleeding gaping hole that throbbed occasionally.

"I can't think about this, tell me what I missed please." Cordy proceeds to tell her about Connor and Holtz, and Wesley becoming a pariah for kidnapping the child. And how Cordy became part Demon.

"I'm gone for a month and look at the mess you guys have made." Chloe said a weak smile on her face.

"You know I'd _never_ pry but what did they do to you."

"It was a scheme by Wolfram and Hart." She trailed off as an idea hit her top pget Spike back or die trying. That night she fell asleep easily enough.

* * *

The next day Chloe knocked on the door of the apartment. When Chloe saw the darkness in Wesley's eyes it had shocked her. She saw shock in his eyes at seeing her. He lets her inj as she passed him a vaguely familiar smell hit her nose and the memory of her first meeting with Lilah came to her mind. And she realized she could probably use this to her advantage. "Chloe not to seem rude but what are you doing here."

"I didn't come here to condemn you I came to get your side of the story. I used to be a reporter objectivity is my middle name."

"Really." The tone in his voice held amusement and not hopefulness exactly but maybe relief, "Well I read the prophecy about how Angel will kill Connor and I just couldn't let him live with the guilt of him killing his own child so I tried to disprove it, but the talking burger mystic said that there was nothing I could do. I didn't mean for Holtz to, and then in the hospital Fred told me the Prophesy had been false. I don't regret my decision just what happened. What about you."

"Well they rescued me from Lionel obviously, but Spike's dead lionel uh killed him. And Lois and Clark are staying a while, but we aren't speaking because Clark saved Lionel when I tried to kill the bastard. Look I know our situations are in no way similar, except we lost the ones we loved the most, so if you need to talk I'm here. I just have one question, when did you jump into bed with the enemy." She teased him.

"How'd you-"

"I still have some vampiric abilities one of them my sense of smell and she visited me while I was a prisoner. Hey I'm not judging this is a dark time for you and you need to take comfort where you can get it I was merely curious."

"I don't wish to talk about that at the moment, but thank you for understanding."

"Your welcome, and hey I understand why you did it and I'm not judging that choice either. However I'd better go they keep a closer eye on me since- well since Spike, and that was only two days ago." She leaves the once happy man to his poison and misery, as a plan began to form in her brain.


	7. The Return

Chapter 7: The Return

When Chloe returned to the Hotel she leaned against the counter trying to figure out how to set her plan into motion. "Wesley," Angel growled as he barreled through from the office. But stopped when he realized it was only Chloe who smelled like him. "You went to visit the bastard who stole MY SON?" He asked with venom laced through every word his voice rising in the end.

"Yes I did I thought we'd have something in common, not that whom I spend my time with is any of your business. Wesley is hurting too you know he's lost everything he will ever love and I lost the only man that I will love, you're not the only one to lose some one." She answered him casually trying to keep her cool, yet not doing a very good job of it.

"Spike wasn't a man."

"Neither are you didn't stop Cordelia from falling head over heels." Chloe's voice was beginning to rise, and she was unaware that her flames had come on.

"Chlo' maybe you-" Clark began to say but was cut off by Chloe "And you, you saved the bastard who killed my lover Clark, I will never forgive you for that." By that time the rest of the gang had shown up wondering why everyone was shouting.

"Chloe that's enough put your flames out and calm down." Cordy said.

"I need to take a walk, please no one follow me." Chloe said grabbing her jacket and walking out the door.

About an hour later Chloe felt someone watching her and she heard foot steps in close proximity to where she was. "I thought I said I didn't want anyone following me." Chloe said to the stalker stopping and not turning around to see who it was.

"Well Miss Sullivan I must have missed that memo." The voice of Lionel Luthor made her blood run cold and anger boil just under the surface. She whirled around and shoved him into the brick wall next to them, and for a split second Chloe thought she saw fear in his eyes.

"You know the vampire you killed while my friends tried to rescue me, well guess what he was my lover you son of a bitch. But don't worry you get the right to a lawyer so lets go visit yours." With that she knocked him out and closed her eyes, focused on the wind around her and lifted him up, and started walking Lionel hovering behind her.

----

Chloe stormed into Lilah's office. She looked at the chair in the corner and tossed Lionel into it. Turning to Lilah, who by that time was standing in front of her desk. She came over to her quickly and wrapped her fingers around her throat, ramming her backwards onto the desk. "There are two reasons why you're alive right now, one is that you can bring Spike back, and the second is that you're sleeping with Wesley." She let Lilah up and backed up a few steps so she could stand up.

"Ok sweet cheeks what makes you think I'll bring your honey back to life."

"Because if you don't I'll blow you me and everyone in this building straight to hell, either way I get to be with Spike,"

"What makes you think I even can?"

"Darla you brought her back."

"Ok I'll do it but not exactly the way we brought Darla back because that deity is no longer our client." She began to go back around her desk, and Chloe added, "Touch that panic button I'll snap your neck like a twig."

"Look this may take a while so how about we liaise through-"

"You have three weeks or I come back and blow this place to hell,"

"Sure thing, I just have one more question why is he here?" Lilah said pointing to Lionel who was still passed out.

"He was the one who killed Spike." As she heads toward the door she said, "Don't tell Wesley Lilah." The lawyer nodded and began to gather the files she'd need for her case.

Not really wanting to face the others she crawled through her window, and went over to her closet. When she opened the door Spike's scent hit her full force. She grabbed his shirt and quickly put it on, and by then tears began to fall slowly at first, and by the time covered up and hugged his pillow to her she had absolved to sobs. "Spike," she whispered then drifted into a restless sleep.

The deadline was looming ever closer for Chloe and she was both worried and excited. The relationship between her and Angel's gang had all but disappeared, however her relationship with Wesley and even Lilah had grown stronger. When she'd told Wesley about her plan and using Lilah he hadn't been mad, he'd been supportive of her decision, which hadn't really surprised her she knew he really didn't love Lilah he just needed to feel something. Lois and Clark had left promising to call he still didn't regret his choice to save Lionel which vexed her to no end and she was relieved to see him go.

The night of the ritual Chloe arrived at the designated location, it was a field with one lone tree where Wes was, leaning against it. Chloe's heart raced with anticipation as Lilah sauntered up to them with a bound and gagged Lionel behind her. She held a briefcase at her side she opened it up and brought out a knife. "Ok boys and girls lets get this show on the road." She cut the bindings on Lionel's wrist and brought him to the center of their small circle. "A little blood from the one who took this creature from this World." Lilah said as she pricked Lionel in the hand. "As well as a little blood from the one who wishes to bring him back to this world." She handed the knife to Chloe and she swiftly pricked her hand and felt the blood drip from her hand and onto the green grass.

For a split second nothing happened and Chloe panicked at what would happen if it didn't work, and then she felt it. A slight tremor, then the tremors grew larger and the air became charged and a blood red portal opened up above their heads and Spike is dropped onto the ground, hard. His clothes were the same thing he wore when he had been staked. Chloe rushed over to him and turned him over to face him. His eyes flutter open and he saw her and smiled slightly, "C-Chloe," then the happy look on his face vanished, and he said, "You aren't real." He tried to get up but he failed miserably. Chloe helped him up and gently pressed her lips to his.

"That was real Spike I brought you back." She lets him lean on her heavily; thankfully she retained some vampiric strength. She glanced back at the others Lionel had fled but Lilah and Wesley talked quietly. Lilah looked at Chloe and winked, nodded and turned away from them. Wesley walked over to them and Chloe said, "I never told them about this and I'm not ready too so could you let me stay in your guest room?"

"Of course," a kind smile lit his face.

---------------

At Wesley's guestroom Chloe laid a nearly unconscious Spike onto the bed, and she lays her head on his chest gently. He latched on to her and snuggled closer, "My pixie" he whispered into the silent room, he flipped them onto her back and Chloe's heart raced in anticipation. "I'm sorry," he murmured in her ear and moved his head to her throat, and sunk his teeth into her throat the familiar sensation of pain and pleasure washed over Chloe in gentle waves. Then something dawned on Chloe Spike had fed from her many times before now and she knew this probably wouldn't be the last time, but he never apologized for it, he never needed too, she realized that he now had a soul.

A few hours later Chloe went to the phone and decided to atleast leave a message for the gang, given the late hour they'd probably be out on assignment or asleep. After two rings Gunn answered the phone, "Chloe- don't come back- attack- dehydration – millions of them-" the phone disconnected, and the garbled message to stay away was unsurprisingly just fine for her.


	8. I will Awlays Love You

Chapter8: Conner

The next morning Spike awoke to the faint sound of water running and his pixie humming off key. He smiled a small slightly weary smile as relief to be out of hell washed over him again. He looked towards the bathroom door because he heard the door beginning to open. She came out wrapped in a towel and he drank her in hungrily the two months with out her near him was agonizing and he knew they didn't have any time to even cuddle this morning.

"Hey your awake, listen we need to go to the hotel I never really told them about me going to Lilah to bring you back."

"M'K luv," suddenly the image of him killing a street urchin back in his hay days with Drusilla flashed into his brain. A tug of guilt twisted his guts, and something dawned on him. "Oh No I can't I mean Iwill not be like that great poof." he babbled then an image of him entering hell made him growl angrily. And Chloe was leaning against the door frame of the bathroom a toothbrush in her mouth watching her lover grumbling to himself with amusement.

"I realize you discovered your soul Spike." she turned to the sink to finish brushing her teeth.

"How the hell did you know before me." he asked incredulous.

"Babe when are you going to learn that I know everything." at his raised eyebrows she smirked and continued, "Last night when you fed from me you said you were sorry you'd never done that before you hardly ask permission, not that you need to." she walked over to him and leaned down to gently kiss him on the lips. She turned around to grab her clothes but Spike grabbed her wrist before she could fully leave him and pulled her against him and crushing his mouth to hers. He heard her heart rate kick up speed and she placed her small hands on his broad shoulders and pulled him even closer. He tore his mouth from hers reluctantly to let her breath, "What time do we need to leave pet." there was a smirk gracing his features and she smiled and answered, "Not for a few hours at least." his smirk grew even wider.

------

When they get to the Hyperion they notice a boy about seventeen in animal skins shooting stakes at their fearless leader, he dodged the stakes easily and yells 'WAIT' to the others who had gathered weapons to fight off the new enemy. When they surrounded the kid he took them out in all of about twelve seconds. He turned his attention on Angel and began fighting against him with fury controlling his movements. Chloe heard Angel try to reason with him until he gained the advantage, and had the boy's own knife pressed to his jugular. Chloe didn't get why but angel let the kid up and he ran for it and thankfully the others were able to stop angel before he ran after the kid.

They then stepped into the lobby and went unnoticed, "Are you sure he said 'hi dad' and not 'you're dead'." Lorne said getting up and brushing himself off.

Angel turned to Lorne about to respond when he noticed Chloe and Spike. "How?" he asked simply.

"Lilah, I went to her and uh _asked_ for her help." Chloe thought for one fleeting moment that she saw hurt in his eyes and she realized that Buffy never asked for help in finding a way to bring him back. Then anger settled in his eyes, "We'll discuss this later." he said then Fred found the bus he hopped on and Chloe mumbled 'Oh joy I can't wait' as the PTB's champion ran for the sewer entrance. Then they all turned from Chloe and Spike to the spark of electricity that cracked above their heads.

Angel came back hours later with no Connor and they explained about the now fixed tear in reality and that they don't know what else came through it. Angel then explained everything that happened with Connor. After that Angel turned to Chloe with a pointed glare and she glared right back and explained how she got Spike back.

The next day Fred was using her scanner to try and detect any otherworldly presence. Chloe sat on the counter with Spike watching her until he came over to her and kissed her gently on the lips. "Oh sorry I beeped ya Connor." then Chloe noticed him and gently pushed Spike away and despite his growl and, "Said welcome back Steven." remembering the name Angel mentioned.

"You, your smell is different than everyone else's that's what threw me off yesterday I was distracted trying to figure out what it was what are you."

"Uh," Chloe was a little thrown off by his question and was saved from answering it by Cordy who had come in and noticed them.

"Hey I got a vision about a girl getting attacked."

"Listen Connor this will probably be dangerous you uh wanna come." Angel said trying not to sound to hopeful.

"Sure." Connor said with a shrug of his shoulders.

---------------

Later that night Chloe and Spike were in their room getting ready for bed. She's washing her face in the mirror and he leaned against the door just watching her " Did I eveer thank you from rescuing me from hell pet." he noticed her movements still a moment and then she looked at the place he should be occupying the mirror.

"No but I know you are."

"You were my saving grace in all the darkness there luv, they gave me my soul back at the gate and I- You know Angel tells it different, for him his soul and demon are like two different people, but for me its like my demon found religion. Chloe I've done so many horrible things in my life that I regret, if you knew everything I don't think you would love me as much as you do now."

At his last statement she turned and looked at him, " Spike if I don't care if you killed the Dali Lama, Nellie Bly, Gandhi, burnt down a few orphanages and kicked a puppy or two I would still love you, I knew you were a murderer when we first got together and even after I pulled a Lazarus I still stayed because I was to in love with you to leave and I knew you wouldn't hurt me." She walked over to him and leaned up to kiss him, "I wouldn't have wanted my life any different than what it is and that includes you. I will always love you." she whispered against his lips. A surge of his love for the woman kissing him made him yank her up and kiss her senseless.

* * *

TBC

I have come to realize that I like getting reviews therefore to all my beautiful readers, if you can review please please (this is me on my hands and knees pleading) REVIEW!!


	9. Benediction

A/n: Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming they make me very happy

-----

Chapter Nine: Benediction

The next morning Chloe awoke to the sound of angry voices downstairs she sighed and wished for the quiet of the English country side for a moment. Before she heard the yelling grow in volume sighing again she tried to get up, but Spike's arms tightened around her waist, and he growled, then grumbled, "Ignore it pet."

"You and I both know they will call a meeting when it is all over besides they may need our help."

It was Spikes turn to sigh and he released her reluctantly. When they get downstairs Cordy is Glowing along with Connor who is hovering above her an angry expression dissolving on his face, leaving one of confusion and devastation. As the light faded Angel walked in and said "What is going on." Cordy drug him away to explain things as Chloe noticed the sad look on Connor's face and went to sit next to him.

"Hey Steven you know everyone in this group is a little weird, I mean look at me I can shoot fire balls, and explode." he turned to her eyes wide and almost fearful, "C-can I see it." Chloe was a little taken aback by the request but simply lit up her hands and watched his eyes grow even wider, as he reached out and tentatively touched her hand.

"It doesn't burn." he said shock clearly in his voice.

"No it only burns those that it or I views as a threat." Chloe said smiling at him. He looked at her with a bewildered expression. Chloe noticed Angel walk over to Fred and Gunn and talk in hushed tones. Then Fred turned to Connor and said, "Listen uh Steven you want to go to the Beach, Chloe you want to come too."

"Sure, Spike?"

"Why not c'mon Steven." Connor shrugged and followed them out.

-----------

At the beach Connor stared into the abyss and deadpanned, "It looks so empty."

"Oh well that's just on the surface Connor, underneath there is life it is really neat." Connor walked until he was about knee deep in the water.

"-He's got to deal with Holtz in his own way." Gunn said to Fred. Then Connor turned to look at them with shock on his face, and anger. He turned and took off in the next moment.

-------------

They returned to the hotel and decided to go to a drive-in movie, after Connor tells them that Holtz is gone.

At the movie they are attacked and Angel ripped open the doors to a white van, with Lilah sitting in it. She turned to Angel and said, "You won't kill me not in front of junior." then turning to Chloe, "Sorry kiddo nothing personal."

Chloe shrugged, "I kind of figured our budding friendship would crumble after Spike came back."

Nodding she turned back to Connor, "Steven see ya soon,"

"My name is Connor." he shouted.

Getting back the phone rang and Angel answered, "Cory hi," they talk for a minute before he hung up and said he was going to meet her and talk.

Smiling at him, Spike and Chloe head up to there room for sleep.

-----------------

Sorry I know it was short but hopefully the next chapter will be longer.


	10. Finding Angel Deep Down

A/N: Hey guys here the next update please review

Chapter 10: Finding Angel

Three months that was when Angel and Cordy went missing and they couldn't find either one of them. Chloe and Spike were sitting watching 'Passions' waiting for Lilah and Wesley to get done. Then they'd search for Angel.

Chloe and Spike had captured Justine one night, two months ago when they had hit a club. They subdued her and brought her back to Wesley they'd tied her up and made her tell them everything, and at night they searched the seas for the vampire with a soul. Wesley had asked them not to tell the others and they said they wouldn't they knew why he'd asked he wanted redemption and in his eyes this was the only way to get it.

Lilah stepped out of Wesley's room reapplying her lipstick. "See ya kiddo," she said to Chloe smirking her way, and Chloe smirked back nodding. After she left Wesley came out of his bedroom, buttoning his shirt, "Let's roll," Spike said getting up and clicking off the TV."

------------

Back at the hotel Fred and Gunn came back without Connor because Gunn had yelled at him for destroying the only lead they had on Angel. "-Cordy's gone, Wesley's gone, Angel's missing, Chloe and Spike now spend more time with Wesley than even _we _did and that is saying something." she finished her rant burying her head into Gunn's chest

And crying her eyes out.

* * *

Chloe, Spike and Wesley had been searching the sea with a very reluctant Justine for about an hour, Chloe knew the minute Justine picked up the wrench her vampiric hearing picking up on the gentle scraping of metal against metal, "He'll take away your bucket." she said simply, and a defeated Justine dropped the wrench and slumped back in her chair then Wesley's sonar went off and, and Wesley states the obvious, "We've found something."

"OOO goody another shopping cart." Justine said sarcastically.

"Nevertheless we should check." he threw a mask at Justine and Chloe goes outside the cabin where Spike was standing, "Spike maybe you should go down there with her to keep her honest."

"Good idea Chloe," Wesley said as Spike nodded to his girl and stripped to his skivvies and jumped into the water before Justine.

About thirty minutes later they were lifting a rusted metal coffin from the bottom of the ocean when they got the lid off Angel grabbed Wesley by the throat, the others sans Justine went to his rescue and were able to calm the ravenous vampire down to the point where they could give him a bag of pigs blood. "Lets go call the others," Wesley said and left the cabin followed by the others.

----------------

Fred took Connor a sandwich anger churning her stomach as she approached the boy's door. "Hey Connor I brought you your favorite," she said hen she told him he would suffer the way his father did, and stunned him with a stun gun that was in Chloe's sock drawer.

-------------

Back on the boat Chloe goes down to check on Angel it was her turn, she was on alert when she stepped into the room, but let down her guard when she realized that the pig's blood wasn't helping him at all, and she felt sorry for the vampire, he'd always lost the one's he loved the most. "Here it helped Darla and Spike I'm sure it will help you back on your feet too." she held out her wrist to him and he stared at her a moment before grabbing her wrist and let him sink his fangs into her. He drank greedily for a moment before retracting feeling better, than he had since the first week he'd been down there.

"Thank you." he grumbled out, "Spike will be pissed." he told her smirking.

"I know, but we need you top notch well at least the Powers That Be do."

He stays on the table still weak and she goes back up the stairs to the others. When she returned Spike immediately smelled her blood and Angel, and he growled angrily thinking of all the ways he'd hurt angel if he'd hurt his Pixie.

"Chloe my sweet are you all right."

"I'm fine Spike the pig's blood wasn't working Wesley I let him have some of my blood." Chloe said.

The anger he held for Angel changed to jealousy, as he heard that. "You did what now Love."

"Spike calm down if I hadn't he probably would have killed Justine plus its not like I enjoyed it I never do unless its you." she leaned up on her toes and kissed him.

"You and I are going to have to take a shower later to wash the smell of Angel off of you."

She smirked at him, "I can't wait."

------------------

Wesley carried a weak Angel over to the round blue thing that sits in the Lobby he explained that he would need blood and that he was still weak and then turned to leave, "You really don't care anymore do you." Fred said to him as he began to walk away, Wesley turned back around and Chloe could see the cold hurt expression on his face. Before he could reply he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

Connor broke free, pushed past Gunn and stunned Fred with the same stun gun she had used on him. He was about to make a break for it when he saw Angel standing in the door way, "What no hug," Angel said sarcastically. "How was your summer? ? Mine was fun. Saw some fish, went mad with hunger, hallucinated a whole bunch."

"You deserve worse," Connor grumbled.

"'Cause I killed Holtz. Except I didn't. I tried telling you that while you were busy off shore dumping me, but I didn't know the whole score. Holtz killed himself. Actually, he had your buddy Justine do it with an ice pick, just to make you hate me." Angel explained and saw the sad look on his face. But that did not deter him.

"Even if... you still deserved it." Connor said with confidence

"What I deserve is open to debate. But understand, there's a difference between wishing vengeance on someone, and taking it. So now the question becomes, what do you deserve? Wesley told me everything that's been going on. So as far as I'm concerned, what you deserve rests on one answer. Did you do something to Cordelia?"

"No." Connor said desperation lacing his voice  
"He's lying." Fred said.

"No, I'm not." tears filled his eyes.

"No way she just happened to disappear the same night." Gunn piped in

"I'm telling the truth, okay?"

"I know. I can tell. Done enough lying for me to know the difference. Truth has a better sound to it. Less nasal, you know." Connor got up and tried to rush past Angel, but he pushed Connor to the floor "Daddy's not done talking What you did to me was unbelievable, Connor. But then, I got stuck in a hell dimension by my girlfriend one time for 100 years, so a few months under the ocean actually gave me perspective. Kind of a M. C. Esher perspective. But I did get time to think... about us... about the world. Nothing in the world is the way it ought to be. It's harsh, and cruel. But that's why there's us - champions. Doesn't matter where we come from, what we've done or suffered, or even if we make a difference. We live as though the world is as it should be, to show it what it can be. You're not a part of that yet. I hope you will be. I love you, Connor. Now get out of my house." his voice was low and his heart shattered as his son's eyes widened and the utter devastation etched onto his features, but he let him leave unable to let go of the anger and betrayed feelings.

* * *

That night while Chloe and Spike lay in bed, Chloe turned to her lover and said, "I can understand why he did it, why they both did what they did. Connor was angry and had just lost the only father he had the last tie to the only world he'd ever known and he wanted someone to blame and he already had the hatred for Angel, and Angel isn't ready to let go of the anger yet."

"You know you always were understanding love,"

* * *

A/N: If anyone could tell me what the actual term for the 'round blue thing that sits in the Lobby' that would be great. And Please Review.


	11. The Return of Cordelia

A/N: I'm So So sorry I haven't been updating this particular fic while I have been updating and making new ones I have no excuse except Laziness. So Here you go I hope you like it. Also I'm almost finished with this one and I already have one maybe two shorter ones to wrap up the whole series and thanks for bearing with me this long.

Chapter 11: The Return of Cordelia

While the others decided to go on vacation to Vegas Chloe and Spike decided to stay at the Hotel to catch up on some majorly missed time while they were in their own versions of hell literally and figuratively. Angel was glad for that because it left someone to look after Connor who was still angry but wanted to keep him safe.

They'd been gone about three days and Spike was loving every second he'd had alone with his Pixie. He hadn't had this much time alone with her since they hit LA. He secretly wanted to leave but he knew an apocalypse was coming he could nearly smell it, and he knew Chloe would want to help and he did too now.

Spike reached over to where Chloe lay asleep and pulled her closer tightening his hold on her. "Mmm Spike can you get me some water, please." her voice was still groggy from sleeping and held a slight husky tinge to it and Spike purred as he placed his lips gently on her shoulder, then said he'd be back. A few minutes later Chloe heard him yell for her to come down. Quickly throwing on Spike's T-shirt, she ran for the stairs knowing the excited tone of his voice wasn't one of a baddie to kill. She then sees Cordelia, in a flowing white robes and excitement rushed in her body. Through everything her friendship with Cordelia never faltered and she was happy for that.

"What do you remember?"

"Uh Animals numbers flossing."

"Not to be 'Movie of the week' or anything but I think you have amnesia," Fred said stating the obvious. Then Angel noticed Lorne about to come in and he quickly cut him off at the pass claiming to get come of her things. Getting everyone to convene in his office. "Well that could have been a disaster." Angel said relieved.

"I don't see how, I mean come on Cordelia Chase is one of the strongest people I know, I mean She lived with SKULL exploding visions for _two years_ before becoming part _demon _She has dealt with so many things of the supernatural that its ingrained into her system, plus she has put up with your broody ass for nearly six years, this is all she knows we are all she knows her family pretty much abandoned her, what do you suppose we do."

Angel peered at her a moment narrowing her eyes, "So what we tell her, Hi your name is Cordelia, you fight monsters under a broody vampire with a soul, and for the past four months you've been living on a higher plane and oh yeah your part demon to keep your head from exploding so you could keep helping people."

"Why is She back," Fred asked.

"Who bloody cares." Spike said grinning he'd always liked Cordelia and knew that they should tell her everything. Then they go back to the lobby, and they hear a man on the phone talking about the Demon that lives in his apartment. Fred picks up the phone and tells the man they'll be right over when Cordelia says," That's me." she was refering to her voice on the answering machine.

"That was one of our clients they are going through a wretched divorce." Chloe scoffed and went over to Chloe.

"Corelia I was outvoted so I am going to go you are one of my greatest friends and I refuse to watch this train wreck any longer give me a ring when you get your memory back We'll be at Wesley's Angel, you want to come Spike."

"Love I shall follow you to the ends of the earth," and they left on their way to Wesley's.

When they arrived Wesley smiled at them and let them in. "Lilah is asleep." he whispered. And they nodded. They all sat on his couch and Chloe explained everything to him. "And I refuse to watch this turn to a catastrophe I've seen to many." Chloe finished explaining. "I understand and happen to agree with you we are well you are Cordelia's only family." a shadow crossed his features and Chloe felt guilty for reminding him of his exile.

They heard Lilah on the phone and telling her that Cordelia was with Connor and she rushes off to help in the insurgence. "Well you can stay here until this mess is resolved you know where the guest room is." Wesley said going back to his own room.

That week had been turbulent for Angel's gang with Wolfram and Hart sucking Lorne's brain, Wesley moving back in and them doing a spell that made everyone revert to being sixteen, except for Lorne and Chloe who had stopped aging at sixteen. Then the beast arrived and rained down fire. Everyone the apocalypse was right around the corner.

They entered Wolfram and Hart through the sewers, the stench of death and blood filled everyone's noses and their skin crawled, "This place is bloody creepy.

"Look lets just get Connor and go, and lets split up." Angel said as they split up. Soon zombies begin to pop up everywhere. Spike and Chloe are alone and surrounded back to back with Zombies. They think their time is up when the others show up and help them all get to the white room. They all watch as the beast kills the 'little girl' before they are returned to the Lobby she tells them the answer is among them, and they are in the lobby.

A few days later filled with intense research about the mysterious Goat from Hell. They had just found out about the Totems when Gwen showed up and told them about her day and they explain the Ra-tet, and they go to retrieve Manny, and some how all end up back at Gwen's house to watch Manny.

They split up shifts and it was now Spike and Chloe's shift, they were sitting in the soft chairs, when Spike stated, "Luv I'm sick of this I hate that we can't go anywhere without nearly pushin' up daisies"

"Well how about after this we take another year off." Chloe quipped understanding his reasons for being tired and felt some of that her self. Then Angel and Cordelia came in saying it was their turn to watch Manny.

A couple of hours later the two were awoken by a tense argument between Cordy, Angel and, Gwen. They go into the room and realize that Manny was dead and after viewing the security cameras that the totems were inside of the bodies.

They eventually find the Beast putting the totems together and blotting out the sun. when they get back to the Hotel thoroughly defeated Cordelia remembers that Angelus met the beast at one point. The gang then agrees to remove the soul from the PTB's Champion

Again I am SOOOOOOO SORRY for taking forever to update this and then giving you what I think is a rather crappy chapter I don't deserve a review


	12. Angelus

A/N: This Fic will probably have two more chapters including this one I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review please.

Chapter 12: Angelus

* * *

Angelus looks around him with glee, he can mentally torture the people that help his weak alternate personality. Then he'll break out of the cage the fools thought would keep him in here and then the torture can really begin maybe he'd start off with Cordelia the only one keeping his lowly counter part from retreating completely and letting him take over. Then maybe Fred, and in front of her two faithful dogs. Then the best for last Chloe and Spike the dynamic duo the two that would stick together come hell or high water quite literally in their case he may just keep them with him. And torture them for the rest of eternity.

It was that thought passing through his head when he tuned back into Wesley interrogating him about the Beast for ten minutes and he seemed unflappable, but he knew the people upstairs weren't he'd been playing the 'Fred' angle for as long as he was down there, and Angelus was bored, so he decided to change it up a little, "Fred's a little to bony for me, I'd prefer curvy and blonde like Lilah, your girlfriend, or maybe Chloe man I bet her blood is just as hot as her body," he chuckled and looked right at the cameras.

Upstairs, Chloe felt Spike's arms come around her waist from behind and he growled softly in her ear, "Spike easy I'm not letting him near me and if I do my flames are set to kill not stun."

"I don't want you going down there at all luv."

"Spike he can't get to me like he can to you, now Wesley's about had enough and It's my turn I drew the short straw remember."

"Fine." Spike grumbled pouting like a four year old.

"That's my boy." she leaned up and kissed him on the neck which was her favorite place to kiss, lick or nibble on really.

* * *

Chloe goes down the steps with confidence in her step. Then Angelus sees her and he smirks his evil smirk; and her confidence falters a little but not much. "Hello Angelus we have yet to be formerly introduced, I'm Chloe Sullivan."

"I know who you are and I am surprised that Spike found someone with manners and _sane _I mean after Dru you'd think he'd be scarred for life but no, don't get me wrong I _loved_ Dru I wonder if he ever compares you and Dru." He noticed that his words didn't faze her at all, and he smirked again he was going to enjoy breaking Chloe Sullivan. "So how long do you get to baby-sit the evil hostage."

* * *

"Why won't you just tell me about the beast." It had been hours, he seemed like he would talk to no one else except for Chloe and it was beginning to annoy every one.

"You know you are like the perfect combo of my previous girlfriends, without the pesty syphilis of course."

Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes, very close to locking the door turning off the camera and violating the Geneva Code. "Look what would it take for you to tell me what I want to know."

"Baby you wouldn't live through what I've got planned and then who would I tell Cordelia, oh wait she's to busy screwing my son to talk to me." He figured it was time to drop that little grenade.

"What no your crazy she wouldn't do that."

"Oh come on I thought you still had advanced smelling senses next time your close take a nice big whiff. Ah time for another _delicious_ meal." just then Fred came in with a tray of blood. "No I want her to do it." he motioned to Chloe who rolled her eyes again and walked over to Fred wheeling the tray closer.

Chloe got too close he was able to tilt the tray up knocking her off balance in her surprise and grabbed her pulling her to him. "I am going to keep you after I have killed everyone here I will make you _mine _Hell I may just make Spike watch after all he had to watch Dru all the time." then she flamed up and the cavalry came rushing in lighting up the flamethrowers startling the vampire and making him stumble back laughing hysterically.

Spike had Chloe in his arms in a second's time after they got up the stairs. When she pulled away from him she asked, "Why is it that the crazy ones always want to keep me alive I mean Faith with the Mayor, and you remember in Prague we met up with your wacky ex and she wanted us to come with her and 'drink tea while the stars were singing and Miss Edith was being good' and even Darla and I had a certain bond and now Angelus. For once I'd like a _sane _evil bad guy to keep me alive."

Lorne who was watching them whilst sipping his Seabreaze, then Spike said, "Chloe I don't want you to go back down there." Lorne mentally prepared himself for the anger that the tiny powerful blonde was about to emit when she said, "This time I agree with you I can barely tolerate him when he's Angel now he's not only annoying but long winded."

"There really is an apocalypse around the corner if Chloe is agreeing to sit back from a battle." Lorne said with a weary smile. No one noticed Cordelia sneaking below, and while everyone is distracted unplugged the camera, "Look we both have problems, now how about we make a deal. You tell me everything you know about the beast and I will give you Chloe on a shiny silver platter." Angelus smiled a maniacal smile and said "Deal."

* * *

"Whoa fang boy is talkin'" Gunn comments when they turn their attentions back onto the screen.

"Why." Chloe comments from the couch.

"Honey buns has higher power dust." this comment comes from Lorne. They listen to Angelus telling them that he had the chance to work with the beast once before, but chose not to. Also about seven priestesses. Chloe and Spike, and Gunn go to the Priestesses to find them all dead.

When they come back to report this fact they find out that Angel's soul has been stolen.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked it and I know that Cordy's OC but I am a firm believer that Jasmine was in firm control of her body as soon as she came back to our dimension.


	13. Chapter 13: Surprising Guests

A/n: I am sincerely sorry that I have not updated this lately I have been crazy with my life and I am so so sorry.

* * *

Chapter 13: Surprising Guests:

"What do you mean that his soul's been stolen , that isn't possible." Chloe said walking through the door. She and Spike had just come back from the massacre of priestesses and had overheard.

"Oh Bullocks," Spike said looking beyond Cordelia and at the monitor. He shot down to the basement the others following after realizing what he saw was Lilah in the basement with Angelus.

All of them rushing down there scared her off and Angelus begins to taunt them and telling them the beast has a boss. Then Wesley and Lilah walk back with the Rhinehart's book in and they leave the basement.

* * *

After researching for another two hours both Spike and Gunn slam their books closed "I really can't do any more research C'mon Spike lets go baby-sit." then about forty-five minutes later Lorne came into the room "What in the Hell is Succu-bitch doing here?"

"So did you find anything" Chloe interrupts him.

"No sorry kitten."

Then Lilah sighed in frustration, "Look Chloe I respect you, well at least more than I respect the rest of this pathetically catastrophic band of misfits." her eyes flit to Wesley once before returning to Chloe, "but you have to wake up and smell the apocalypse you and I both know that the next big bad that can probably take down the Great Goat from hell and its master is currently in the basement." and with that she limps up the rest of the stairs.

Cordy comes in an hour later saying she knows how to bring him back.

* * *

Chloe knew the spell wouldn't work she felt it in her gut but there was no point telling them that they she just sat back and watched the skull explode and jumped back to avoid the bits of it.

The spell seemed to have worked for a moment when everyone left after Angel sang for Lorne and Chloe listened to the happy chatter that things may have finally been looking up, when at the last minute he showed his true colors and got out. Running for it.

* * *

The gang split up Cordy and Lilah stay at the hotel while the rest go out. "Chloe I know the person to get and I need you to come with me, but only you, it will be sunny where I am going." Wesley said approaching her alone after their search came up empty.

"I don't know Wes Spike may have issues with me leaving now with only you no offense."

"None taken Chloe but she will probably only listen to you or Angel and the latter is currently unavailable."

Chloe sighed and looked at the retired watcher and sighed knowing that he was right if whom he was talking about was who she thought it was. "Fine let me tell Spike." Wesley smiled and watched her go over to her lover.

"Spike listen I need to go with Wes for a couple of hours, alone"

"No." he said simply then continued at her narrowed eyes he back-pedaled. "Not with goat boy and Angelus running around with the hots for you and need to make me crazy, and with only bookworm as backup."

"Spike I'm sorry but I am going with or without your permission I simply told you so you wouldn't worry."

He sighs knowing that she would do as she pleased as usual, "Fine Chloe but if you get hurt I get to tell you I told you so for the rest of eternity remember that."

"Not necessarily I could always stake you if you become too annoying." she said with a wry twist of her lips.

He growled playfully and pulled her flush against him, "You wouldn't do that love I know you like _no_ one ever will and that will make forever very lonely," he kissed her hard for a few moments leaving her breathless.

"I love you and I'll be back later." she whispered against his lips before following Wesley out the door.

* * *

Chloe sat down at the visitors phone in a women's prison somewhere near LA. Excitement thrums through her as she sees her once very good friend Faith Lehane walk up to the phone, surprise showed on the brunette's face as she picked up the phone, "Chloe, nice to see you your lookin' good as always."

"Faith, its nice to see you too, I always thought orange was your color. Faith do you know what's been happening in LA."

"Been watchin' the news, you with Angel's crew now."

"Yeah sort of."

"Huh how'd you end up in LA last I heard you and your stud muffin had hit the ground runnin' after graduation."

"After Buffy nearly killed you to save Spike the mayor called off my immunity. And I ended up blowing him up from the inside out."

"Damn listen I'm sorry about that."

"Don't sweat it you were confused and scared I get it. Listen we need your help the genius' I work with took Angel's soul and then lost it now he's escaped and we want you to bring him back."

"Step away from the glass." Faith's tone took on a serious note and Chloe stepped away just in time for Faith to hurl herself through the window.

* * *

Once they were on the road Chloe gave faith some clothes to get out of her prison uniform, "You ok Faith you did just jump out of a three story window."

"Yeah I'm five-by-five; Wes you look _good,_ what have you guys been up to." she says trying to alleviate the tense atmosphere that tends to come with being with old enemies turned allies. After they explain everything Faith looks at them incredulously, "What in the hell are you people doing."

"Leading complicated lives." they answered at the same time, making Faith smirk; then she turns serious

"I won't kill him Wes him and Chloe are the only people who never gave up on me or judged me for my mistakes."

"I know that is why I chose you, I just hope you aren't too rusty." then an arm reached into the car and yanked Faith out of it. She quickly stakes the vampire

"Feel natural?"

"Yep like ridin' a biker."

* * *

A/N: I know this has taken forever and I should have updated way before now, yet not to worry there is only one more chapter left and I beg of you even though I don't deserve it please review.


	14. Chapter: 14: Release and Orpheus

A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone and keep them coming I love them. And I am sorry it took so long

Chapter: 14: Release and Orpheus

"Nice digs Chloe." Faith says looking around at the hotel as they enter.

"Faith what the hell is she doing here."

"Easy there Cordy she's here to help." Chloe said intervening on behalf of her friend.

"Help how exactly Chloe except maybe add more kerosene to the fire."

"Nice to see you to Cordy. Look I don't have all day so lets see here" she looks at everyone around her and assesses everyone's strengths.

"Gunn right cool name, you, me, and Chloe."

"Spike I'm sorry but you get stuck with junior-"

"I have a name,"

"I know its Connor."

"Who's also a little stake happy, not really the salvage kind of guy." Chloe says from beside Faith.

"Well if you stake Angel I'll kick your ass same goes to you Spike that's why your with him."

They look all over the city for him for hours until Connor stakes a vamp and they notice he was guarding a warehouse. They enter the warehouse to see Angelus kill the beast and the sun returning to Los Angeles.

Soon after this Angel barges into the hotel waving a fake amulet around scaring Fred nearly to death. No one noticed Wesley Chloe and Faith slip out while no one noticed.

"Wes this isn't a good idea," Chloe said Following him and Faith into another abandoned warehouse with a 'Welcome Home Faith' sign on it. "She's right again Wes." the disembodied voice of Angelus said. Then he dropped down right behind Chloe and grabbed her, "Hello again." Chloe lit up her hands when she heard him chuckle in her ear sending shivers of revulsion down her spine. "You might want to save your fiery wrath for Cordelia after all she was the one who promised me you if I was a good boy and coo operated." and with that he sank his fangs into Chloe throat. Reveling in the power of her blood as it washed over his fangs once again, then he drank deeply. A surge of anger swept through Chloe like wild fire and her powers pulsed a wave of green flames in all directions. Knocking Angelus off of her. Letting Faith fight him as was according to their plan.

When they got back to the Hotel Wes was carrying Faith and dragging Angelus behind him. Chloe looked around incensed when her eyes locked onto her target. "Hey, Connor where's Cordy."

"Upstairs why." Chloe didn't answer simply jumped up onto the second floor. "Hey! Mrs. Robinson where do you get off promising _me_ to that blood thirsty bastard. Hmm. Don't bother lying I know I am already spot on, your heart is racing." Chloe said grabbing Cordelia by the collar

"Chloe I'm sorry but I did what I had to and it worked didn't it."

"I don't know what happened to you on that higher plane of existence but what ever happened made you a bitch at least Faith had an excuse when she betrayed me. We are done do you understand me. Now to refrain from killing you I am going to check on Spike and Faith."

She went to Spike first, needing her creature of the night badly. "Chloe luv what happ-" before ha could completely get his question out she grabbed both sides of his head and slammed his lips to hers and kissed him fiercely, he reciprocated almost immediately arms going around her waist and pulling her even closer to him. The only reason they stopped was because they both felt a great power pulse in the room.

"Maybe what you need is a witch.""Oh my god Willow." Chloe shouted launching herself into the redhead's arms, she'd always held a soft spot for her and all the members of Buffy's Scooby gang.

"Red you are looking great what have you been up too." Spike said

"Oh well you know I went through a phase where I was the ultimate evil." she said ducking her head still ashamed by what she had done the previous year "What about you?"

"Well I was sent to Hell and rescued by Chloe now I'm all soulful, and Chloe was kidnapped by the man that sent me there just not in that order, so you were really the ultimate evil congrats on that I always thought you should dabble in the darker arts more."

"Willow did the call of magic draw you here."

"No more like the call of Fred."

"Of course why didn't I think of you before now you are the only person alive to re-ensoul Angel." said Wesley clearly impressed with Fred still enamored with the pretty brunette.

"Well actually I need reinforcements in Sunnydale and was wondering if Chloe and Spike would want to join me."

"Oh dear God yes." Spike said relief rushed through him at stopping an apocalypse with less drama.

"You wanna leave?" Chloe asked a grin spreading on Chloe's lips.

"Yes I bloody do luv this place is worse than _Passions_ we can save the world just as easily in Sunnydale."

"Great Willow when can we leave?" Chloe said turning to the red head, who smiled in turn at them.

"Soon just let me re-ensoul Angel then we can get with the leaving." with that she walked up the stairs to say hello to every one else.

"How long have you wanted to leave Spike?" Chloe asked leaning up to kiss his lips again.

"Since I returned from hell, but it has really started to intensify after they took Angel's soul."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I knew an apocalypse was coming and I thought we could leave after it, then all this drama happened and I am ready to go."

"Great lets go pack." She headed for the stairs, and Spike smiled at his woman's back ascending the stairs before going up to follow her. Breathing a sigh of relief.

After Willow put Angel's soul back and they quickly said goodbye to everyone Willow's goodbye's are more warmer than everyone else.

Now they were well on their way to Sunnydale Faith in the front while Spike and Chloe in the back cuddling asleep. Willow slammed on the brakes as a girl was thrown from a moving vehicle. "Hey what's the big idea." Spike groused lurching forward along with Chloe. Then they noticed what happened and rushed to the girl's aid. "Yep we're back in Sunnydale." Faith muttered.

A/n: Well that's it there are more fics to this series but I am taking a break for now. I hoped you enjoyed it please review.


End file.
